In an effort to make bathing a fun, enjoyable experience, many parents provide their children with bath toys for the children to play with during bath time. The problem with bath toys is that they are often left in the bottom of a tub following use of the tub. This is a problem, because the moist environment at the bottom of the tub on and around the bath toys promotes the buildup of mold and bacteria on the bath toys. The proliferation of mold and bacteria on bath toys poses serious health concerns for young children. In fact, it is recommended that bath toys be properly rinsed and stored after use so that they will readily dry to prevent the buildup of mold and bacteria. However, rinsing and storing bath toys is very inconvenient. Each toy must be picked up and rinsed separately, and then placed on a rack or shelf for drying. Because collecting, rinsing, and properly storing bath toys is so inconvenient, and because there is nothing in the prior art for use in doing so, many people fail to do so and just leave the bath toys in the bottom of the tub so as to be prone to mold and bacteria build up.
Given these and other deficiencies in the art, there is a need in the art for easy and efficient way to collect, rinse, and store bath toys, and, moreover, for holding and storing bath toys and other bath accessories, including, for instance, bath poufs, wash cloths, soap, shampoo, conditioner, and other accessories commonly used for bathing.